Lust, Hurt and Love
by BethMx
Summary: A new Freechamp romance. This will be an ongoing Fan Fiction.
1. Silent Seduction

**The first chapter in a new Freechamp storyline.**

 **I have lots of ideas for this one and would love to know what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Beth x**

Rita rushed frantically towards the hospital; she looked at her watch 'crap' she exclaimed. When she looked up she saw Cal, 'late too then…' she huffed a little relieved that she wasn't the only one. 'Yeah, got caught in traffic' Cal explained 'What's your excuse?' Rita shrugged. 'You'd better come up with one no doubt Connie will be on us like a ton of bricks as soon as we get in' Cal pointed out.

They stride swiftly into the ED. 'Cal! Rita!' Connie called them, her arms crossed, looking displeased. Cal and Rita share a look then follow Connie into her office. 'You are 10 minutes late. What do you have to say for yourselves?' Connie questioned, 'I was caught in traffic…' Cal tried to explain but was interrupted by Connie 'I expect more from you, please do not disappoint me again today. Cal you can go. Rita this is the second day in a row you've been late' Connie switches focus to Rita as Cal left the room. Rita was about to say something in her defence but Connie spoke first 'I don't want to hear you're excuses just get to work and I expect you to be on time tomorrow or there will be consequences. Do you understand Nurse Freeman?' Rita nodded wanting to leave the room as quickly as she could without argument, she just wasn't in the mood.

Rita left the office and went straight to the pile of notes finding her next patient. Connie watched Rita through her blinds, Rita was completely oblivious, her eyes traced Rita's face then lingered on the way she was biting her lip in concentration. Connie bit her lip but for a different reason.

Rita finds a patient in the waiting area and wheels her into cubicles. 'Can you pop on the bed for me Mrs Grant' Rita asked her politely, the older woman sits on the bed as Rita takes a look at her head. 'You've got a nasty cut there, it will need stitches but I'm going to clean it up first' Rita informed her then started cleaning the wound 'Sorry it may sting…' Rita apologised. Zoe popped her head round the corner of the curtain 'we have a patient coming in via ambulance that I would like your help with, meet me in resus in 10 minutes' Rita nodded, Zoe left. Rita resumed her attention to her current patient 'So how did you manage this then Mrs Grant?', 'I tripped and caught my head on the side of the cabinet, I can be quite clumsy sometimes' Mrs Grant laughed, Rita smiled understanding all too well. Once she had put the stitches on she called Lofty over to finish off and discharge the patient.

Rita checked her watch to see if she had time to for a drink; she hurried to the staff room and filled up a plastic bottle. She took a massive gulp; the cool liquid waking her up, making her feel more alert. She began to worry about Connie 'I'll have to keep my distance from her today, don't want to give her another excuse to lecture me' she thought. The bottle was wet on the outside, it slipped out of her hand. She sighed and bent down to pick it up and cleared up the spilt liquid. Rita was too busy to notice Connie standing just outside the doorway watching her. Connie's head tilted sideways as she checked out the blonde, a little smile forming on her lips. She walked away just before Rita turned round.

Rita hastily made her way to resus. Her mind was focused on the next patient and the procedures she had to follow. As she turned round the corner she walked straight into Connie. The paperwork Connie was holding flew into the air and fell in disarray all over the floor. 'I'm so sorry Mrs Beauchamp' Rita apologised quickly bending down to pick up the paper. Connie stood there watching her with her hands on her hips, she looked annoyed but it was all an act, she had planned the whole thing. As Rita passed the notes back Connie touched Rita's hand for a brief second. The contact didn't register with Rita but the feeling of her soft skin affected Connie. 'You should watch where you're going Nurse Freeman' Connie stated before walking away with an amused expression in her face. Connie was rather happy with how her cunning plan turned out 'Well, that went better than expected' she thought. Connie wanted to take the next step, wondering what that would be, she wanted to tease Rita but without her knowing that it was all deliberate.

Rita walked into resus looking for Zoe; the patient hadn't arrived yet so she calmed herself and waited knowing they'd be there any minute. After a few seconds she heard Dixie approaching, informing Zoe of the patient's status '…Craig, he's 18, came off his motorbike doing 70, was K.O'd at the scene. GCS was 8 but is now 12, query fracture pelvis, compound fracture to his left tibia and fibula. Pulse is 95, BP 110 over 80, SATs 96% on O2. He's had Entonox and 10 mg of morphine and 500 of saline.'

Zoe thanked Dixie then turned to her patient 'Hello, I'm Doctor Hanna I'll be looking after you' 'Everywhere hurts…' he moaned. 'Right, Rita I want another 5 mg of morphine' she instructed. As Rita was getting it ready Connie came in 'What have we got?'

Zoe recited Craig's vitals as Connie approached. She squeezed past Rita deliberately making sure her body was close behind her. Rita apologized 'Sorry, Mrs Beauchamp' believing she was in the way but accidently stepped backwards into Connie in an attempt to get out of her way, she ended up pressing her body against Connie's. Connie did her best to hide how turned on she was. Rita looked embarrassed and slightly worried that she was about to get told off but Connie turned her full attention to the patient. 'Right I want a full trauma CT and make sure the pelvis is stable' she instructed.

After the results were back Connie told Craig what the next steps were. Rita held the young boy's hand who looked terrified. 'You have an open book pelvis fracture but it's stable, the orthopaedic surgeon will be down to assess you for surgery, it is likely that you'll need skin grafts and external fixtures to realign the fracture' Connie informed the patient. The young boy looked even more terrified, Rita tried to calm him down and gently explained it to him without the jargon 'external fixtures is where they put metal pins on the outside of your leg to hold it in place and help it heal.' 'Will I be able to…walk? Will there be…scarring?' he asked nervously. 'I'm afraid there could be scarring but should be able to walk again after some muscle building exercises' Rita assured him, Connie interrupted '…the quicker you get seen the less chance of amputation. You will be taken to theatre in 20 minutes.'

Rita smiled at the boy trying to reassure him 'you're in good hands, Craig. Is there anyone I can call for you?' 'Yes, my mum she's at work though' he replied. 'Okay I'll go and call her now' she told him before leaving.

Later on that day Rita felt dead on her feet. She yawned looking forward to the end of her shift, Rita saw Robyn grinning at her. 'I just saw this good looking guy wearing a leather jacket' Robyn beamed, her eyes twinkling. 'Nice! I think leather jackets look so hot' Rita admitted, Robyn nodded in agreement. She looked over Rita's shoulder and her face dropped instantly. 'Good to know Nurse Freeman but I suggest you divert your attention to your patients.' Connie recommended with a hint of amusement.

It was the end of her shift, Rita had just changed out of her scrubs into a pair of jeans, a black low cut top and a brown leather jacket when Robyn came in. 'Hey, Mrs Beauchamp wants to talk to you' she warned. 'Okay, let's get this over and done with' Rita sighed, Robyn smiled in understanding. Rita knocked on the door and entered the office. 'Mrs Beauchamp, you wanted to see me?' Rita asked. 'Yes, take a seat; I just wanted to quickly go through these new rotas with you' Connie moved the paper to the middle of the desk. Rita leaned over scanning the chart; she then looked up and caught Connie looking down her top. 'Were you checking me out?' Rita questioned in disbelief. 'No…that's quite an accusation Nurse Freeman' Connie lied, pretending to be angry, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. When Rita left Connie closed her eyes and pictured the blonde, biting her bottom lip.


	2. You're The Boss

**Just wanted to warn you that it gets very heated in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Would love to know what you think and if I should continue.**

 **Beth x**

Rita marched into the ED feeling awesome. She had a plan. She was going to play Connie at her own game. Rita knew that Connie had checked her out, the other moments in the day made a lot more sense now, the way she stood so unnecessarily close to her in resus. 'I'm going to drive her crazy. She hasn't got anything on me…or has she?' Rita pondered 'No, I'm not attracted to her…am I?'

After changing into her scrubs she started with the first blood tests of the day. 'You will feel a slight scratch Mr Michaels' Rita warned him before inserting the needle and taking the blood '…all done'. 'When you're done I have a patient in resus that needs bloods taken' Connie instructed her. 'Can't Lofty do it I still have patients?' Rita asked with a hint of annoyance. 'No, I asked you Nurse Freeman. Be there in 5 minutes' Connie left. 'You're the boss' Rita muttered under her breath.

Rita pushed through the double doors into resus. Connie was bending over picking up something off the floor. 'Shit! She's so hot! ...keep your cool Rita…she doesn't know that all you want to just pick her up and throw on that bed, stick with plan.' Rita told herself firmly. 'Nurse Freeman I said 5 minutes, not 10 what were you doing?' Connie demanded giving the phone back to the patient who had dropped on the floor. 'I was finishing up with Mr Michaels…anyway I'm here now' Rita explained defensively. Rita marched over and got the syringe ready feeling Connie's eyes burning into her as she moved. Rita deliberately took her time, wrapping the tourniquet around the patient's arm and inserting the needle expertly. She licked her bottom lip ever so slightly knowing that Connie was watching everything. When she was finished she asked shortly 'Is that all Mrs Beauchamp? I have other patients to treat?' 'That is all Nurse Freeman' Connie answered watching Rita leave. Rita glanced round knowing she would catch Connie staring at her. She was right. Connie tried to hide it by looking down at some notes but Rita smiled in victory.

At the end of Rita's break Lofty came into the staff room. 'How's it going?' He asked her looking exhausted. 'Not bad, it's been a slow shift, so far anyway' Rita admitted thinking about her next idea for teasing Connie. 'I'd better get back to work, wouldn't want the ice queen to see me in here on duty.' Lofty nodded yawning loudly. Connie stepped into the staff room 'Rita, can you meet me in my office after you've finished your very important chat with Nurse Chiltern' she asked sarcastically.

'Great, I jinxed it didn't I' Rita sighed in Lofty's general direction who rolled his eyes. 'Actually this is perfect for phase 2 of my plan' she thought with a sly smile. She went into her locker and picked out a cherry flavoured Chupa Chups lollipop. 'This is going to be fun' she laughed at her own ingenious plan.

Rita knocked loudly, entering before Connie said anything. 'So, what's this all about Mrs Beachamp?' she demanded before putting the lollipop in her mouth slowly. 'Well…urm…take a seat' Connie stammered trying to compose herself. Rita sat down and began licking the lollipop. Connie stared at her intently trying to remember what she wanted to say. 'Why did you call me in here, Mrs Beauchamp?' Rita questioned thinking Freeman 1 Beauchamp 0, she is putty in my hands. Connie looked at her desk trying not to look at Rita who was driving her crazy, the way she was sucking the lollipop and licking it, her eyes never leaving Connie's. No matter where she looked Connie couldn't get the picture out of her mind. 'I called you in here to discuss Zoe's birthday…its coming up and I think we should plan something nice for her.' Connie carefully articulated. 'Okay, but you realise it's her birthday in a month, surely it's a bit soon to be thinking about that now' Rita responded very pleased with herself. 'She's a valuable member of the team and a good friend, there's no harm in planning it early' Connie explained defensively, she had been caught out. 'Did Rita know what I had been trying to do yesterday; is she doing this on purpose?' She thought 'If she is its working, I can't even look at her she's driving me insane, she needs to leave before I jump across this desk and...'

'If that is all I really need to get back to work' Rita asked politely, 'Rita you little devil, she can't even look at me, she can barely speak' she thought to herself 'Freeman 2 Beauchamp 0'. Rita stood up but didn't move any closer to the door. She just stood there licking the lollipop, enjoying the flavour and the affect she was having on the brunette.

Connie stood up and walked round her desk, regaining her normal composure. She stood in front of Rita who was holding the lollipop out in her hand. Connie reached over, took the lollipop from Rita, ran the tip of her tongue along it then slowly put it in her mouth. Rita stared at her, she wasn't expecting that. Connie took a step forward causing Rita to take one back. She backed Rita against the door. Pressed her body against Rita's and locked the door. She threw the lollipop to the ground grabbed Rita's wrists, holding them up above her. She slowly moved closer and bit Rita's bottom lip. This sent a wave coursing through Rita's body; she pushed hard against Connie kissing her with intense desire. Their bodies moved in sync. Connie wrapped her arms around Rita's waist and pulled her in closer. Rita held Connie's face as she teased Connie with her tongue. They had to stop for air both tasting cherry. Their lips still close, ready for more. Connie licked her lips. Rita opened her eyes, her whole body moved away from Connie. 'What am I doing? This isn't right. I need to leave' Rita thought lightly pushing Connie away unlocking the door and left. Connie stood there flustered, breathing heavily. 'Let see how long she can last now that she's had a taste.' She smiled to herself.

Connie walked past Rita in the corridor, gently touching her hand for a brief moment. 'Fuck' Rita thought 'she's not going to stop now is she, why did I encourage her, now I'm in trouble because I want her so bad. Freeman 2 Beauchamp 1'

Rita went straight to cubicles hoping that doing some simple blood tests will help her get her mind back on track. 'Hi…Mrs Wilson, I'm just going to take your bloods' she smiled politely at the patient trying hard to be professional. She heard Connie talking to Zoe a few metres away. Rita picked up the syringe, focusing on it intently trying to block out everything else. She didn't notice Connie standing right outside the cubicle. Rita moved the syringe to the patient's arm, about to insert it but noticed how badly she was shacking. 'Crap, how am I supposed to take blood when I'm shaking like a leaf?' She mentally slapped herself. 'Would you like some help Nurse Freeman' Connie asked politely. Rita froze at the sound of her voice. Connie slipped behind her, moved her hands on top of Rita's, holding the syringe. She held on tight as she guided the needle into the skin and took the blood. Connie's head was over Rita's shoulder 'there…wasn't so hard was it' she whispered. Rita let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding on. The lack of oxygen made Rita fall backwards slightly into Connie adding to the fire burning inside them. Connie put the needle in the bin and left, looking back at Rita with a smile.

Rita shook herself back to reality, 'right, sorry about that Mrs Wilson, you're all done, results should be back shortly.' Rita took the bloods to Lofty 'Hey, I really need the loo can you send these off to be tested.' She asked him urgently. 'Sure, no worries' he smiled at her completely oblivious to her current physical state.

Rita opened the office door and locked it. Connie was leaning on her desk, ready for whatever Rita was going to say or do. 'How dare you put me in that position in front of a patient!' Rita yelled, trying to fight all the urges rushing throughout her body. 'What from behind?' Connie smiled sweetly. 'You're the one who is always going on about patient care and patient…' Rita was interrupted by Connie's hot lips on hers. Connie pulled away 'you were saying…' Connie asked 'It doesn't matter' Rita breathed before continuing where they left off. Rita pushed Connie against the desk and dug her nails into Connie's hands making her want more. Connie bit Rita's bottom lip hard, so hard it drew blood. Rita stepped backwards, running her finger along her lip seeing the blood. She looked back at Connie with fire in her eyes, picked her up and put her on the desk. Connie wrapped her legs around Rita's waist squeezing tightly. Rita leant forward forcing Connie down closer to the desk. Connie's back resting on top of the paperwork. Connie's hands caressing Rita's arms, she then squeezed them tightly as Rita pushed herself even closer against Connie. Connie moaned. Rita bit her lip even harder. Connie pushed against Rita wanting to sit up. Rita pulled her up, Connie's full weight on her body. After kissing her once more Connie let go, standing in front of the hot blonde. She looked over to her, now messed up desk; she picked up a small piece of paper. 'Meet me here at 8' she exhaled, kissed her again before leaving the office. Rita looked down at the note, she didn't recognise the address. 'What have I got myself into?' She wondered staring after the gorgeous brunette she wanted so badly.


	3. Freechamp

Rita got out of her car; she looked at her GPS then looked at the building in front of her. 'This can't be right' she thought. She shook her head, locked her car and approached the towering building.

There was a man wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, who raised it in greeting as she approached. Rita stared at him; this wasn't something she was used to. 'Hello' a smooth voice came from behind her. She turned round, Connie was looking flawless, her hair in perfect waves, she was wearing a knee-length black designer coat, dark tights and her shiny Louboutins. 'Wow' Rita breathed, looking at her up and down. Connie heard this but just smiled as she approached the man in the tuxedo, 'Evening, Walter' she greeted him, 'evening Mrs Beauchamp, how was your day?' he replied politely, 'the usual, thank you for asking.' Rita followed Connie in awe; this was a complete shock to her.

Connie approached the reception desk as Rita scanned around the room, the artwork, the sculptures were exquisite. She felt like she was in a gallery. There was a huge winding staircase in front of her, with an oak handrail.

'Hello, Mrs Beauchamp, the same room as normal?' the young woman asked. 'Yes please, reservations under Freechamp this time, Victoria' Connie answered glancing over at Rita. 'Shall we?' she moved toward the stunned blonde. Rita made her way towards the stairs. 'I'm afraid we'll have to take the elevator' she told her with a little smile. Rita looked at her quizzically. 'My suite is on the top floor, it's the pent house suite so the stairs don't go up that far.' Connie grinned at Rita's wide eyes. They stepped into the elevator, Connie pressed the button and the doors closed. The music was a lot different too. Rita looked at the speakers wondering what was playing. Connie closed her eyes 'Mozart…beautiful isn't it?' Rita nodded still in shock at her surroundings. The doors opened, Connie stepped out confidently, and went straight to the wine bar, and poured herself a glass of white wine she took a sip 'It's a Didier Dagueneau Silex, Loire Valley, Sauvignon Blanc, 2008…would you like a glass?' Connie asked her politely obviously in her element. Rita nodded, she wanted to relax a bit, and she knew she wouldn't go overboard with the alcohol in such incredible circumstances. 'It's a shame what happened to him…his son took over the business and the quality is still as good' Connie looked down thinking of the renowned winemaker. Rita took the glass from Connie not having a clue what she was talking about. She took a sip; it was amazing she had never tried wine quite like this. 'It smells like grapefruit' she ventured. Connie nodded, putting her glass down. Rita held her glass with both her hands, feeling a bit lost. She looked around the room. 'Did you want me to give you the tour?' Connie asked smiling sweetly taking the glass from Rita. 'We have the kitchen…the dining area…the front room…and the bathroom round here.' Connie showed her each room. 'Is that a hot tub?' Rita asked in disbelief. 'Yes, it's perfect after a long day…the library is just round here' Connie showed her the small room with ceiling high shelves full of books, in the corner was a leather sofa and a little table topped with a crystal lamp. 'Why is there a library?' Rita asked, 'there wasn't one before, I asked them to put this in, it's nice isn't it?' Connie explained. Rita thought that was a bit of an understatement this suite was probably double the size of her place.

The wall paper was red with a dark mahogany wood panelling along the bottom. There were various paintings on the walls invoking different emotions. 'Shall I take you upstairs for the rest of the tour?' Connie asked. Rita nodded as Connie entered a door way at the back of the dining area. Rita followed her as she ascended the steps. The first room in front of them was the bedroom, a queen-sized poster bed, the frame matching the wood of the walls, there was a thin dark veil hooked on each post. The duvet cover was dark red with black lace detailing. 'Over here is the balcony, the view is gorgeous in the evening.' Connie told her reminiscing of the many times she had laid out there looking up at the stars. She then turned her full attention to Rita.

Rita looked out, 'the view is beautiful' she said, 'yes it is' Connie answered her eyes never leaving Rita's face. Rita looked at Connie 'I heard earlier, you said the reservations are under Freechamp, what does that mean?' Rita ventured. Connie laughed 'Freeman, Beauchamp - Freechamp' Rita giggled 'Oh…nice touch. So why have you bought me here?' she asked. Connie didn't want to tell her the real reason so she just said 'this is my favourite place, I've never brought anyone her before so this is first.' This made Rita feel honoured.

'So…where were we?' Connie asked slyly. 'Oh yes I was going to give you the best night of your life, I bet I can make you scream my name.' Connie whispered seductively. Rita stared at Connie, taken aback by her forwardness. She decided to play along 'I bet you can't make me beg?' Connie smiled at the challenge. 'Okay, deal' she slowly unbuttoned her coat and let it drop to the floor. Her slender figure only covered by matching red lace lingerie with suspenders attached to dark lace top stockings, her Louboutins completing the incredibly sexy look. The moonlight flooded the room, highlighting Connie's perfect curves. The fire inside Rita ignited. 'Fuck' she exclaimed, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

 **Wasn't sure if you want me to write what they get up to or skip to the morning after, let me know x**


	4. Yes, Mrs Beauchamp

**Warning: It gets hot. May want to skip this chapter if you're at all worried.**

 **I apologize if this chapter makes anyone feel uncomfortable.**

 **Beth x**

Connie approached her, slipped her hands over Rita's shoulders removing her coat, it dropped to floor. Rita breathed in smelling Connie's natural scent. Rita bought her arm up and touched Connie's soft skin, her eyes following her hand gliding down Connie's arm. She looked back up at Connie, who was staring at her with hungry eyes. 'So you want me to make you beg? Are you sure about that?' Connie questioned, this was going to be fun. She liked a challenge but thought this one was an easy victory. Rita nodded holding in a deep breath. 'What am I in for now?' she thought a little worried, her heart raced with excitement.

Connie kissed her slowly, nibbling her bottom lip, pulling at it playfully. She then took charge pushing her mouth harder against Rita's, clasping her face. She picked her up and pushed her against the wall, moving her body against Rita's. Rita moaned into Connie's mouth, wrapping her legs tightly around Connie's waist. Connie started massaging her tongue harder. Rita held on to Connie's arms digging her nails into her skin as Connie teased her.

Connie moved from the wall and threw Rita on the bed, climbing on top of her. She held Rita's wrists as she pushed her arms above her head straddling her. Kissed her softly then started unbuttoning Rita's shirt. Planting kisses from her belly button up to her neck as she removed the clothing, revealing a blue silk bra. Rita bit her bottom lip, Connie was driving her crazy but she wasn't going to give in…just yet anyway.

Connie grabbed a handful of Rita's hair pulling it back as she kissed her passionately. Rita let out a long moan. This encouraged Connie to tease her further, Rita tried to move her arms to Connie's waist, Connie held on to them firmly. Bringing her lips close to Rita's 'I'm the boss. I will make you beg for it…' Connie stated seductively with authority. 'Yes, Mrs Beauchamp' Rita answered through heavy breaths.

Leaving Rita on the bed, she picked up her wine glass. Rita moved, about to leave the bed when Connie shot her signature death glare. Climbing back on top of Rita she poured the liquid on to Rita's body. Rita moaned as the cool liquid spread over her skin. Connie gave her a seductive look before slowly licking the wine off Rita's body, keeping eye contact. She could tell Rita was close so she needed to up her game.

She reached down, past Rita's belly button over the top of the jeans. 'Fuck! You're so wet!' she whispered in Rita's ear, surprised that it was coming through the material. Rita was in trouble, she knew Connie wasn't going to stop until she begged, but she didn't want to give in. 'I bet you are too...' She replied. Of course she was but she was having a lot of fun teasing Rita, thinking that Rita would give in before her. Rita freed her hands and clasped Connie's bum pulling her forward, pushing her lips harder on hers and using the distraction to pull her round underneath her.

'Your turn Mrs Beauchamp' Rita whispered smiling. Connie looked up at her, terrified about what Rita had planned. Pinning Connie's arms down she began to kiss her neck. Rita paused before biting down on Connie's flesh, sucking deeply. Adrenaline pulsing throughout her body, she was in control of the clinical lead, biting harder. Connie moaned trying to move, Rita's grip tightened round her wrists. She moved from her neck to her chest, kissing and biting. Caught in the moment Rita let go of Connie's wrists, squeezing Connie over the top of her lingerie. Connie held Rita's face pulling her up, bringing her lips to hers biting her bottom lip, trying to relieve some tension. Rita slide her hand down, caressing over the top of Connie's underwear feeling the moisture. Connie moaned, biting harder wanting more. 'Fuck me' Connie breathed, Rita teased her more, increasing her pressure ever so slightly. 'Fuck me Rita!' Connie commanded through heavy breaths. Rita wanted to savour this moment, Connie was at her mercy. Rita kissed her harder, faster, biting her bottom lip. 'You want me to fuck you Mrs Beauchamp?' She whispered. '…Please…' Connie pleaded digging her nails into Rita's back feeling all the blood rushing down her body.

Rita slipped her hand under the lingerie, sliding a finger in, slowly taking it out bringing it to her lips. 'Fuck' Connie exclaimed as she watched the liquid drip from Rita's finger. Rita licked it before sliding two in. Connie let out a moan as she entered. Rita started soft and slow, then increased the pressure. She brought her lips to Connie's pushing hard against her. Rita increased her speed as Connie bit down. Rita started to use her thumb massaging hard and fast as she curled her fingers inward. Connie's body jerked as the stimulation sent waves throughout her body. 'Rita' she gasped. Rita continued until Connie's body fell limp on the bed. Connie lie there, her eyes closed as her breathing steadied.

Once her breathing was back to normal she grabbed hold of Rita and pulled her down and round so she was straddling her. Smiling at her she unbuttoned Rita's jeans and swiftly pulled them off. Rita knew she was in for it now after teasing Connie so much.

Connie began to run her tongue along Rita's inner thigh, causing Rita to moan and grip the sheets. Connie then moved up higher kissing just below Rita's belly button. 'Fuck' Rita exclaimed encouraging Connie to go further. She placed her hand on top of Rita's underwear, feeling the moistness seeping through. Rita squirmed at the touch, wanting more…needing more. Connie pressed harder with her fingers before moving them back to her thigh. 'Fuck me' Rita screamed writhing under Connie. 'Are you begging me Rita?' Connie whispered seductively with a smile. 'Yes, Mrs Beauchamp!…Please!' Rita breathed trying to grab Connie's waist, who pushed her arms back down. Rita lunged forward threatening to bite. Connie brought her face to Rita's kissing her intensely as she slid her fingers under Rita's underwear and in. Rita exhaled her body coursing with lust. As Connie bit down she increased her speed. Rita grabbed Connie's hair pulling it as her body seized up. She let out a long moan as the fire travelled through her.

Rita's arm fell to the bed as her heartbeat began to calm. Connie slowed her movements as she watched Rita smile with closed eyes.

She then went deeper and faster, moving down Rita's body kissing, licking and biting. Rita inhaled deeply as Connie moved lower down, replacing her fingers with her tongue, lightly at first. Rita became erratic as another wave hit her, stronger than before. 'Connie!' she screamed. Connie continued in circles stimulating the blonde to ecstasy.

Connie fell beside Rita. Both women panting completely satisfied. 'Wow' Rita breathed. Connie smiled, 'told you I would make you beg.' Rita grinned thinking 'you begged first.'


	5. Be Late

**Thank you for your reviews, I love reading them.**

 **Having a bit of writer's block for my other Freechamp fanfiction 'Just Another Bad Day' if you have any ideas.**

 **Lastly it would be awesome if you could check this out 'A Point in Time', it's to thank you for being so amazing.**

 **Beth x**

Rita woke up, yawning she looked around the huge exquisitely decorated room realising where she was. She looked to her right to see a little note on the bed. She was about to pick it up when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. 'Room service' a lady called to her. Rita wrapped the duvet around herself before answering 'come in' a young woman hurried in, placing a tray on the bed, then left. Rita looked at the tray of food arranged so professionally. There were blueberry pancakes, a croissant, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Rita picked up the note.

 _I had to go to work._

 _I've sent for room service to wake you up._

 _Tell no one what happened._

 _Connie_

 _P.S. Be late._

Rita stared at the card, 'be late' she read a couple of times, mulling the words over in her head. Does she mean be late to work today? Rita looked at the clock; she had 2 hours to get ready and get to work. She ate the breakfast whilst getting dressed; it would take her at least half an hour to get to the ED from here even if there wasn't any traffic. Taking a bite of the blueberry pancake she paused, 'wow this is amazing' she thought staring at it.

She rushed to the elevator and the left the building. 'Morning, Miss Freeman' Walter called to her cheerily. Rita turned round a little taken aback; she smiled at him before jumping in her car and speeding to the ED.

She was close to the ED when she hit some traffic, it moved slowly but at least it progressed. She checked her watch; there was no way she was going to get there in time. Rita thought about the note, 'be late' she repeated out loud. 'Well I'm definitely going to be late' she huffed.

Eventually she made it to the ED. Sprinting to the staff room to change into her scrubs. Robyn peered round the door 'Mrs Beauchamp is on a rampage, she wants to talk to you…it's not good.'

'Okay thanks Robyn' Rita left the staff room.

'So I hear you're on a rampage Mrs Beauchamp?' Rita commented after shutting the door. 'Yes well I've got to keep everyone on their toes. I assume you read my note considering you were 30 minutes late.' Connie got up from her chair. 'Yes, although I was a bit confused by it, I was late because the traffic was appalling.' Rita explained still confused.

Connie approached her, bringing her head next to Rita's 'I give you permission to be late…so I can punish you' she whispered seductively. 'Really?' Rita questioned biting her lip. 'Yes…it will keep the others in check as well knowing that you are being disciplined for your actions' Connie continued bringing her lips to Rita's, pushing against her with passion, Rita holding on tightly as Connie drove her over the edge.

* * *

It had been 3 days since their first heated encounter at the hotel. Connie was continuing her mission to drive Rita crazy. Whenever they were in a room together everyone could feel the tension. Obviously they all believed that the two women hated each other, waiting for them to explode. It had come to attention that Rita was late a lot, Tess and Charlie didn't want to get involved knowing that Connie was giving Rita grief about it, this didn't stop them worrying about the blonde.

Rita wasn't sure what was going on between her and Connie, she wanted her so badly and thought the brunette felt the same way. Was it all sexual or was there something more? She was afraid to ask her because she didn't want to ruin what they had; the situation excited her, giving her something to think about, giving her something that made her feel alive.

Connie called Rita into her office. The staff watched Rita enter with bated breath, wishing her luck but glad they weren't in her shoes. 'I saw you talking to Lofty earlier…what were you talking about?' Connie demanded. Rita paused, did Connie think she had told people about them. 'I wasn't talking to him about us if that's what you mean…' Rita replied defensively. Connie stared at her, the anger and worry subsiding when she realised from the blonde's expression that she wasn't lying. 'What's the big deal if we did tell people? Walter and Victoria obviously know.' Rita retorted. 'That's completely different. I've known Walter and Victoria for a long time, they don't know anyone that works here and they would never tell anyone anyway.' Connie exclaimed getting annoyed. 'It would change the entire work dynamic, the people upstairs would use it against me, the other members of staff would treat me…and you differently, they would constantly be talking about favouritism. We would never get any privacy…' Rita stared at her in disbelief, she had a point but these people were her friends, she didn't know how much longer she could keep it a secret, whatever this was. 'I'd better get back to work, Mrs Beauchamp.' Connie gave her nod 'oh…and Rita when you've finished with your next patient meet me in the on call room…'

Rita stood outside the on call room, feeling a little nervous, she knocked on the door. It opened ever so slightly; she could make out Connie's face. Then Connie opened the door grabbed Rita's clothes and pulled her into the room. Connie pushed her against the table as she kissed her hungrily. 'I want you so bad…' she breathed. Rita moaned as the clinical lead bit down on her neck…there was a knock at the door. They froze.

They could hear giggling coming from the other side of the door. 'Stand there' Connie instructed Rita to stand next to the door so that when she opened it Rita wouldn't be seen. Connie straightened her top took a deep breath and opened the door. Zoe and Max stared at her completely stunned. 'How can I help you Dr Hanna?' Connie questioned. Zoe looked over at Max who was blushing profusely. 'Did you need the on call room for something in particular?' Connie asked knowing the answer. 'Umm…no…never mind…hang on…what are you doing in here?' Zoe stammered. 'Not that it's any of your business but I do some yoga positions whenever I have a free moment. You should try it some time, you look like you have a lot of pent up stress' Connie stared at her for a moment before shutting the door on their shocked faces. 'Did she just…never mind, we'll have to rain check' Zoe kissed her boyfriend and they left in opposite directions going back to work.

Rita started laughing 'yoga…nice one…do you actually do yoga? Or was that just a cover up?' actually rather interested. 'I like doing a bit of yoga when I can; I really enjoy it…do you?' Connie asked. 'As a matter of fact yes I do' Rita replied smiling at her. They shared a moment realising they had more in common than they had originally thought, before continuing where they left off on the table.


	6. Jealousy

It was Connie's day off. She hadn't spoken to Rita for a couple of days. She was wondering what all of this was. Did she want Rita? Yes! …but did she want more than what they had at the moment, that was the question that was playing on her mind.

Connie pulled up outside the supermarket and elegantly stepped out of her silver Mercedes. She entered the shop trying not to think about Rita, focussing on the shopping list in her hand. She was pacing down the fruit aisle picking up what she wanted. Rising up she saw a blonde bending down to pick something from a low shelf behind her. 'Is that Rita?' she thought 'Stop it Connie' thinking her imagination was running wild.

The blonde got up with a pineapple in her hand. 'Hey, Rita I found the herbs you wanted...' A man called. Connie looked at the man then at Rita, she hadn't been noticed yet, she wasn't sure if she should say anything.

'Thanks, I will apologise in advanced for my cooking' Rita warned him. 'It's okay if it's that bad we can just get a take-out' he joked. Rita laughed, sending shivers down Connie's back. What the fuck is she doing? Is she flirting with that guy? Are they going on a date? Connie decided she had to intervene. Pretending she hadn't noticed them she bent down and picked up a pineapple 'excuse me' she remarked politely.

'Mrs Beauchamp' Rita exclaimed looking down at her boss. Connie stood back up 'hello Rita' feigning surprise. 'What are you doing here?' Rita asked, Connie raised an eyebrow 'shopping…' Rita blushed at her daft question. Connie shifted her gaze to the man before looking back at Rita. 'Oh…this is Richard, Richard this is Mrs Beauchamp from the ED' gesturing between them. Richard held out his hand to Connie who looked at it for a second before gripping it firmly, asserting her dominance.

'Great handshake, I've heard so much about you' he smiled at her. 'Everything good, I hope' Connie glanced at Rita. 'Of course although I hear you can be harsh with your staff, it's a good way to be when you're in charge. Harsh but fair' Richard explained. Rita joined in 'Richard's the manager of a car sales company…'

Connie didn't like the way Rita was looking at this man. She decided to take action. 'Oh Rita…I forgot to call you I have some paperwork that I need to you to look at. I have it in my car if you wanted to get it out of the way now.'

Rita looked at Richard then back at Connie 'okay…do you think you can pick up the rest of the items on the list' she asked him. 'Sure, I think I can manage, go on, duty calls' Richard joked.

Connie and Rita walked to the car in silence. As soon as the doors were shut Rita asked 'So, where's this paperwork you need me to look at?' 'There is no paperwork Rita…' Connie hesitated, her blood boiling.

'Who is he?' Connie asked her not hiding her frustration. 'Why does it matter?' Rita retorted 'you clearly don't want me; you don't want to tell people about us, we're not really going anywhere.' 'It matters because I didn't know you were going around with other people' Connie muttered.

'So are we exclusive then because that wasn't at all clear to me.' Rita snapped. 'Yes, I haven't looked at anyone else since that night. It's not about telling other people - that hasn't got anything to do with you' Connie responded. 'It's got everything to do with me' Rita's voice getting louder as she yelled at the brunette. 'No it doesn't if I was sleeping around with Zoe I wouldn't tell anyone either, it's purely a situational decision based on work relationships not you personally.' Connie felt cheated.

Rita stared at her unsure what to say, Richard was just an old friend nothing more, she didn't know whether to mention this to Connie now that she knew where they stood in their 'relationship'.

Rita looked over at Connie who was fuming with jealousy. Connie locked on to her eyes and swiftly leant over bringing their lips together. All the fury streaming through Connie's body fuelled the kiss, Rita responding with her own desire. 'Let's get out of here' Rita whispered. 'What about Richard?' Connie asked happy with Rita's response. 'I'll call him now.'

'Hi, Richard…I need to go back now…there's some stuff I need to deal with…' Rita kept stopping having to bite her lip as Connie was moving her hands up her inner thigh and over the top of her trousers. '…Yea…sorry…wwwe may have to reschedule…uhh…yyyeah your safe from my cooking for now…I'll see you later…uuuhhhh' Rita let out a long moan, thankfully Richard had already hung up at that point. 'What the fuck was that Connie' Rita exhaled. Connie winked at her before kissing her again.

She started the car and sped away from the supermarket. 'Back to mine?' Rita asked teasing Connie, kissing her neck. 'Too close to the ED' Connie breathed trying to focus on the road, her body reacting to the Rita's lips. 'Hotel?…Yours?' Rita moved her hand under Connie's dress. 'Too far away…fuck' Connie exclaimed. 'By the way, Richard is just an old friend…nothing has ever happened between me and him' Rita whispered in her ear increasing the pressure of her fingers. Tingles ran down Connie's body. She was so happy that Rita hadn't done anything with anyone else; this made her want Rita even more. She took a sharp turning down a one way street and abruptly pulled the car over. She lowered Rita's seat backwards and climbed on top of her. 'I couldn't wait…you're such a tease Miss Freeman' Connie breathed into Rita's chest as she pulled at her clothing. 'No one could beat you…you're an evil minx' Rita exhaled tilting her head backwards. Rita felt so much better knowing that this could go somewhere someday. Connie was elated knowing that Rita was her's…for now…not knowing where this was all going but was definitely enjoying the ride.


	7. Too Much

**Wow, it's been way too long since I've updated! I'm sorry and I'll try to be quicker :S**  
 **Thank you for your reviews :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

Rita groaned as she heard her alarm. 'Why do Monday mornings have to exist?' She rolled over, hit the alarm and wrapped the duvet tighter around herself. 'Just another 10 minutes' yawning she closed her eyes. After 5 minutes she heard a loud knock at her front door, she sauntered to the door. A chirpy chap handed her a parcel and asked her to sign for it. She yawned as she accepted the package and made her way back upstairs. She stared at the parcel, it was pretty big and fairly heavy, what was in it? She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the tape. The first thing that caught her eye was an envelope with her name. Intrigued she opened it.

 _Rita,_

 _I have a surprise for you._

 _Meet me tonight, you know where._

 _I hope they fit._

 _Connie x_

Wide-eyed and excited Rita put the card to one side and pulled out the contents of the package; a long black dress and a pair of heeled ankle boots. Rita hung the dress up on the front of her wardrobe looking at it up and down. The label caught her eye, it was a Vivienne Westwood! 'Fuck that must have cost a fortune' Rita exclaimed. She picked up the boots, she was about to check inside when she notice the red sole… '…no…!' she thought, checking inside to make sure her assumption was correct. She was. It was a pair of Christian Louboutin boots. 'What the hell Connie?' she cried aloud. What is she playing at? Rita sat on her bed in disbelief staring at the designer items.

She had never owned anything as glamorous as this. Her alarm snapped her out of her trance. 'Shit, I've got to get ready.' After turning her alarm off, she showered and ate some breakfast.

Once she was completely ready she returned her attention to the dress. 'I wonder if it fits…' Quickly getting undressed she carefully tried it on. 'Wow, it's so soft and so comfortable' looking over at the shoes she thought 'might as well…'

Admiring her reflection in the mirror she twirled around feeling amazing. She was surprised at how well Connie had guessed her sizes.

The blonde had been working non-stop for 3 hours due to the sheer amount of minor injuries patients. She only saw Connie in passing a few times. They would share little looks with the occasional smile or wink if they were sure no one was watching. Rita would blush profusely and end up going to the staff room to cool down.

Rita decided to go to Connie's office on her lunch break. She knocked but there was no answer. She tried the door; it was open so she let herself in. Connie was nowhere to be seen. Rita approached the desk. She started reading some paperwork on the desk. She didn't hear the door opening and being locked. A pair of arms slipped round her waist from behind startling her for a second. 'Hello beautiful, did you get my gift?' Connie whispered in her ear. Rita leant backwards into the brunette's comforting embrace. 'Yes…' Rita turned round facing the stunning older woman 'they are gorgeous…but they're too much' she admitted hoping not to offend Connie. 'Nothing is too much for you' Connie reassured her stroking her cheek. Rita didn't want to make a big deal of it because she knew Connie was only trying to make her happy, she wanted to tell her that it wasn't necessary, she would be with Connie without expensive gifts; she loved her company. 'Thank you' Rita smiled. 'Do they fit? I guessed your size…' Connie asked knowing they did, she had made sure of it. 'Yes, they fit perfectly' Rita replied pulling Connie in closer. 'Good…' Connie brought her lips to Rita's kissing her passionately. As the kiss continued Connie wanted more, Rita felt Connie pushing her closer to the desk. She dug her nails into Connie's arms as the kiss deepened, getting more frantic. The pain from Rita's nails fuelled Connie's desire; she lifted the blonde on to the desk pushing herself between Rita's legs. 'I want you' the brunette moaned causing Rita to pull her in closer, their bodies pressed together as they moved. Connie pulled away quickly to take off Rita's scrubs then hungrily returned her lips to the blonde's.

Connie slipped her fingers under Rita's underwear and glided in, feeling Rita's body tense as she started to curl her fingers. Rita's breathing became harsh as Connie moved her lips down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Rita could feel her body tingling, she needed more. She pulled roughly at Connie's hair. The brunette was biting the soft skin at the nape of her neck as she increased the speed inside her, her hands sliding effortlessly. Rita held Connie's hair with both hands and pulled her up so she could kiss her, biting her bottom lip. 'Fuck!' Rita exclaimed as Connie increased the speed and pressure of her thumb on the outside.

Connie knew exactly when Rita was close and descend to her knees to bring her over the edge with her tongue. Rita did her best not to scream, letting out a long moan as the intense tingling sensation rushed throughout her body. Connie felt Rita contract and release around her fingers as the moisture drenched them.

Connie stood up licking her fingers. She leant in to the blonde who still had her eyes shut and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Once Rita had dressed back into her scrubs she realised she'd been away for half an hour 'crap I need to get back to work...I guess I'm not having lunch'

'Yes, you do…I had a rather nice lunch…I'll see you later for your surprise.' Connie smiled sitting at her desk.

The flustered blonde went straight to the toilets to collect her thoughts. 'I think I'm falling for her…but I don't think she feels the same way…what am I going to do? She clearly doesn't want to tell people about us…it's like she's buying my affection. I just want to be with her…'


End file.
